Do I HAVE to redo EVERYTHING?
by Writingistherapy
Summary: Harry Potter has lost everything, everyone, and now he's lost even his mind. At least thats what he thinks when he wakes up in his 11 year old body. Follow Harry as he re-writes everything, with a snarky attitude, a bloody past and a murderous side. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

**NAME: Do I HAVE to redo EVERYTHING?**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter has lost everything, everyone, and now he's lost even his mind. At least thats what he thinks when he wakes up in his 11 year old body. Follow Harry as he re-writes everything, with a snarky attitude, a bloody past and a murderous side. **

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: WritingIsTherapy, or WIT**

**MAIN CHARACTER: Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Mark, hand me that Gun you ass," One Harry Potter yelled at his best friend Mark, who just looked at him with a smirk. Grumbling to himself, Harry grudgingly picked up the dagger twirling it between his fingers testing its weight. Finally he spun on Mark once again and glared daggers at him, pun totally intended. "If you don't give me that damn gun I'll shove this up you're skinny white-"

He was cut of when the gun was hastily shoved into his hands, he was grinning at Mark whom promptly scowled at him darkly, making a note to set fleas free in his bed that night, Harry saluted and then handed him the dagger. This was a regular routine amongst the two men, the rest of their team just laughed when Harry stuck his tongue out childishly at Mark who'd decided cuffing him 'round the head was the best way to go. You'd think these highly trained death machines would be more composed, even cold but unfortunately or fortunately, no one was sure, Mark and Harry happened to bring the worst or best out of people. In this case he had made the whole team warm up to their antics, even sometimes joining in. Mark and Harry were the newest addition to the 'death machines' but they were already very respected for their skill on the battlefield and there un-relenting will to any mission they were given. Many of the team members still had trouble killing a simple man, but Mark and Harry (especially Harry) would execute it perfectly without any hesitation sometimes even prolonging it longer then necessary. To be honest it was scary, and the team members though they laughed at their antics now, did not find Mark or Harry at all funny on their missions or in a tight situation.

"Damn Harry, why can't you ever let me have a go with the gun? I mean, yeah you're better then me with it, but I'll never learn if you don't ever let me use it," Mark whined playfully, and Harry laughed a cold dead tone that held no warmth that it usually did. This was what scared the team members the most, Harry was funny, he was loud, and he was rambunctious, but he was also highly dangerous and even Mark was frightened of him. If they were to truly look at Harry they'd also realize he was more then a little crazy, he fell a bit more under completely insane.

"Because I don't need you slipping up and landing yourself killed," he said lowly so the other team members wouldn't hear and with that he was gone out the window slipping off in the night.

Mark cursed inwardly for not realizing that wouldn't help anything, but never the less followed after him shortly after, knowing if he was ever going to find Harry he'd have to catch up as quickly as possible. The other team members followed behind, one of the youngest and newest looked out the window a picture of pure horror and fright on his face. This was his first mission and though he had trained for hours and hours over the course of weeks he knew that even though the others treated this as nothing, they could very well loose their lives out there.

Harry on the other hand was caught up in his memories, for some reason he couldn't seem to get Hermione's screams out of his head and that wasn't good. He shook himself roughly and started to get angry, angry with Voldemort, angry at his life, and angry at Mark for bringing this on with that stupid question of his. _Wasn't his fault dufus, you're just being an idiot. _Said that annoying voice in the back of his mind. He growled at himself and his own stupidity and then a manic smile broke across his face, lips curled in a most un-pleasant way, at least he'd get to kill some death Munchers today.

When the others caught up to him a shared glance between the two of them communicated their understanding and forgiveness. The moment was broken when a shout from one of the team members alerted them of quiet footsteps creeping up from behind them. Harry spun around to see the youngest of their group look at them sheepishly, and he knew right that second, that something bad would happen. Something REALLY bad.

"That IDIOT," Harry cursed under his breath, and then pandemonium broke loose, if the situation had not been so dire he would have joked that he was turning into Trelawney. The footsteps turned out to be more Death Munchers and curses flew at them left right and center. A few of them fell right away and Harry cursed even louder, his mind clouded with rage and he spun around on the nearest death Muncher shooting ten rounds of his pistol into the man's already limp body. Blood sprayed his face, and coated his robes but the way his eyes were dilated and crazy showed he didn't care one bit. He yelled as the feral side of him took over, something he'd developed over the years of killing and being hunted. It was probably a safety measure but it was the only thing that kept him alive sometimes.

He then spun around again and shot another of the death munchers just as he was about to say the cursed words, and then they were dying like flies. Blood, brains and guts were flying, and in the chaos he lost his team for a second but they reappeared behind Harry not too long after, they covered his back in a formation of the huddle but the death munchers kept coming and eventually it was only Harry and Mark standing in the middle of the blood and gore. He looked over at Mark a silent agreement passing between the two. A few death Munchers laughed at them and taunted the two, who were covered in blood, the body's of their teammates beside them. When the death munchers pointed their wands both of them grinned, and then with a final war cry they both clicked the buttons on their jackets.

The explosion was instantaneous. Buildings crumbled around them and the place was destroyed in seconds, the boom was horrible and Harry could literally feel his skin peeling off of his body. Not a pleasant feeling to be honest. Everything was a bright white with flecks of orange and he looked down at his hand wondering why it was actually harming him. But then the world went black and he felt himself slip into what many called a deep sleep.

-Linebreakness-

"It seems, Young Harry Potter, that you have failed in you're goal,"

It was a whisper.

"And I can't allow that to happen,"

The voice was caressing, like a cool breeze on a sunny day.

"You see, if we allowed Voldemort to win, the whole world would perish,"

Voldemort? He knew that name.

"So I have a proposition,"

He wanted to speak but couldn't, the peaceful lull of the words made him sleepy. So sleepy…

"I will send you back to the world, and you will not remember me, but know that I will visit you in dreams…"

The voice was fading and he felt awareness creep around the edges of his conscience.

"Good Luck Young one, do not let you're grief blind you're will…"

The voice faded.

He slipped and started to fall towards a brilliant light.

And then a miracle happened.

A/N: Re-wrote this since it was horrible before, not at all explained or anything, I also wanted to add in an OC like this, don't worry she'll come back.

Anyways enjoy the new chapter! It took a while to fully re-write it, also I have 16 reviews and when I have 20 a new chapter will be the reward :3


	2. Chapter 1

**NAME: Do I HAVE to redo EVERYTHING?**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter has lost everything, everyone, and now he's lost even his mind. At least thats what he thinks when he wakes up in his 11 year old body. Follow Harry as he re-writes everything, with a snarky attitude, a bloody past and a murderous side. **

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: WritingIsTherapy, or WIT**

**MAIN CHARACTER: Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

'Only the dead have seen the end of war'

I have seen war.  
>I have seen war on land and sea.<br>I have seen blood running from the wounded.  
>I have seen the dead in the mud. I have seen cities destroyed.<br>I have seen children starving.  
>I have seen the agony of mothers and wives.<br>I hate war.

'Franklin Delano Roosevelt'

A neighbor glancing out the window would have been very surprised to see a beam of white light shoot down from the sky and hit the Dursley's house of number one private drive. Luckily, everyone in private drive was asleep so they didn't see the rather strange thing happen to the very normal couple, Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Seeing as no one saw what happened all was well, until Harry Potter awoke with a scream his 11-year-old body thrashing around on his tiny bed in the cupboard. The white light that would have caused a panic had disappeared into the small boy, and as it subsided so did his thrashing.

For a few drawn out seconds all was quiet in Private Drive, but silence couldn't last forever and soon a long drawn out yell of 'BOY' was heard. Vernon Dursley had been awoken from his sleep, along with Petunia and Dudley Dursley, but his thoughts were only on the boy downstairs who happened to be Harry Potter. _When I get him… he'll be dead! _Were the thoughts racing across his pig headed mind, he yanked open the door of the cupboard and angrily reached out to grab the boy with his chubby fingers the size of sausages. Harry Potter looked up in disgust, disbelieving as to why Vernon Dursley was grabbing him, because in his mind he had died a long time ago.

You see Harry Potter was no longer the innocent but un-loved boy in the cupboard who was yet to learn of magic and wizards. No, this was a new Harry Potter, this was the Harry Potter from ten years in the future, the one that had decided murdering death eaters and crippling Voldemort in that way would be much more effective. This was the Harry Potter who had seen all his loved ones die at the hands of a cold-blooded killer. This was the Harry Potter who had been the one who killed others loved ones like a cold-blooded killer.

"BOY! YOU WOKE ME AND YOU'RE AUNT PETUNIA UP FROM OUR SLEEP!" yelled Vernon Dursley angrily; he shoved Harry into a wall his face turning a nasty shade of purple and red. The white mustache he sported moving up and down as he fumed viciously taking deep breaths. Harry on the other hand was frozen with shock, _what the fuck is going on here? _He thought, and with an almost alien feeling he reached out to touch Vernon's face, who then proceeded to punch him once on the eye. He was then dropped to the floor in an unceremonious heap, baffled to as what the fuck was going on.

Because though Harry Potter wasn't the most normal of Wizards, and has had lots of weird things happen to him, this must be the weirdest. Vernon then looked at him in disgust and proceeded to go back up the stairs to sleep, and when steady snoring noises were heard from upstairs, Harry finally seemed to get a hold of himself.

"What the fuck is going on?" he says, rubbing his head because he could already feel the bruise from his pig of an uncle forming. "That Asshole, I forgot how much I hate him…"

He picked himself up off the floor, and dusted off his rags for clothes; in the process patting himself down to make sure he wasn't doing anything else weird. Harry Potter then proceeded to go into his cupboard looking around, touching things to make sure it was all real. _I must be crazy, that's the only explanation for this. _But as he sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands a memory wave hit him and for some reason his body started to ache all over. _Oh yeah, I was dying… hmm then where am I now? Is this what hell is? _He thought tiredly.

Getting up yet again he snuck upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror shocked to see his 11-year-old self-staring back at him, there were a few differences like his hardened face and broader shoulders. But the being in the mirror was unmistakably him from when he was 11, he lifted his hand and placed it on the mirror and his reflection did the same. _What the hell is going on? _Was the only thought pounding through his head at light speed, a wave of questions threatened to overwhelm him but he squashed them down into the recesses of his mind. _Ok, first things first, if this is my 11 year old body then that means I'd be getting my Hogwarts acceptance letter soon, and if I do that means that maybe everyone else is alive. _He thought and that brought a crazed smile to his lips, _maybe Hermione, Ron, Draco and even Ginny are alive. _

_But if their alive that also means all the death munchers are, including Lucius Malfoy who killed Hermione. _He stiffened as a memory hit him full force and then he felt himself slip into an abyss of black.

Flashback

"_FILTHY MUDBLOOD SCUM LIKE YOU DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE," yelled the deranged the death eater named Lucius Malfoy, Harry screamed at him and shook the bars of his cage rattling them and trying desperately to save his friend. "CRUCIO!" _

_Hermione fell to the floor eyes closed, and then her mouth opened and a long drawn out scream escaped it, tears were building up in her eyes and Harry watched as another Crucio was yelled. Lucius then proceeded to kick her, and she coughed up a bit of blood on the floor, her eyes opened and she looked at Harry sadly. With a scream of rage he grabbed the bars on his cage and they seemed to melt to his touch, fire sprouted from his hands and he yelled again. _

"_YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE!" he screamed, and lunged at Lucius whose eyes were wide with terror. He backed away from Harry desperately hoping to evade him, but he was blind with rage and even as curses were shot at him they seemed to do no damage. Finally Lucius was dead, he lay on the floor burnt to a crisp with Harry standing over him breathing hard. He then slumped to the ground and crawled over to Hermione who looked at him with a smile._

"_It'll be okay Har, Don't worry you'll survive without me," she said and then with a final breath her eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Harry screamed, and screamed at whoever was up there to bring her back, because he couldn't lose her too, not her too. _

_And as her life force ebbed even further away, pieces of Harry died with her. _

End of Flashback

He looked in the mirror and saw that a few tears had sprung forth and he rubbed at them furiously, he then clutched the sink and glared at himself in the mirror.

"Get a hold of yourself idiot," he said angrily, and then spun around and stomped back downstairs not caring if he woke the whole neighbourhood. The angry yell form upstairs alerted him of Vernon Dursley, but he couldn't find it in him to care, stomping came down the stairs and the pig headed man appeared in front of Harry fuming with rage his face the deepest shade of purple Harry had ever seen. But still he just looked at him and walked to the closet grabbing a bag and then walking to the cupboard.

"BOY! LOOK AT ME," Vernon yelled angrily, but Harry just started to shove the few meager things he owned into his bag, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. The first trickle of fire bloomed on his hand and he narrowed his eyes at it and squashed down his anger. He'd never had very good control over the fire, even when he'd practiced with it for years he could never fully achieve what he wanted to. That's why he had never used it in battle, except maybe with Lucius but that was the first time he'd ever found out about the fire.

Vernon Dursley was pissed, not that was understatement, Vernon Dursley was about to kill something, that idiot boy had woken him up once again and this time he wouldn't get off so easily. At least that was the thought running through his heads when he grabbed Harry and spun him around. But for some reason he stopped and just stared because the 11 year old boy was looking at him with such malice and fury that it chilled him to the bone. The look on Harry's face was a look a killer sported and it made Vernon, for the first time in his life scared of someone else.

Harry pulled free of Vernon's grasp and stormed away, slamming the door as he walked out, Vernon was still frozen with fear and didn't notice until it was too late that the house had erupted into flames.

If any of the neighbors had cared enough to look out they would have seen the most peculiar sight, the house of number four private drive was burning down. But that wasn't the peculiar part, no, it was the fact that the house was burning down in blue flames.


	3. Chapter 2

**NAME: Do I HAVE to redo EVERYTHING?**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter has lost everything, everyone, and now he's lost even his mind. At least thats what he thinks when he wakes up in his 11 year old body. Follow Harry as he re-writes everything, with a snarky attitude, a bloody past and a murderous side. **

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: WritingIsTherapy, or WIT**

**MAIN CHARACTER: Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

'Every gun that is made,

every warship launched,

every rocket fired,

signifies in the final sense a theft from those who hunger and are not fed,

those who are cold and are not clothed. 

-Dwight D. Eisenhower'

"Fucking hell," Harry whispered under his breath, his feet making slapping noises on the ground as the rain continued it's down pour. He lifted an arm up to his eyes and squinted through the rain looking for the familiar form of the pub, it wasn't the best location but it would do until he could get himself together. Because if he had, gone back in time, or even if this was just his version of hell, he would make it work one way or another. It'd be nice to go back to Hogwarts, and if Hermione, Ron and the whole gang were actually alive that would just make it so much better.

Finally his eyes connected with a blurry shape in the distance and when he cast a wand less eye-enhancing spell, which he scolded himself for not doing earlier, made out the letters of the Leaky Cauldron. A few were cracking and one looked as if it would fall of at the smallest of winds, to be honest it looked like one of those pubs you find in downtowns of big city's and avoid because they have men that leer and jibe at you. Harry grinned, on many an occasion he had actually been the one doing the leering and being an all around ass.

He walked towards the Leaky Cauldron warily, because though he knew he probably wouldn't be spot training form all the missions of trying to stay alive kept him on his toes. He opened the door and the blast of heat from inside immediately relaxed his guard, this was a very familiar place, this was where he, Hermione and Ron had first come when they were of age to drink. Hermione only came because she wanted to make sure that they didn't get so hammered they wouldn't make it back to the hotel room. She had been grumbling to herself the whole time about how immature we are and how it was no wonder that we hadn't already gotten ourselves killed. He couldn't have agreed with her more.

The thoughts of Hermione brought a smile to Harry's lips and without knowing it he had relaxed everyone in the bar, because though he was just a child he was quite the scary bastard. Moving towards the bar stand he looked at Tom thoughtfully for a moment, before sitting down and plunking his wet bundle of clothes beside him.

"What can I get ye' youngster?" Asked the friendly bartender cheerfully, he put down the glass he was cleaning with a small thump and placed his hands on his hips expectantly. "Or are ye' waiting for someone?"

"Neither," Harry answered, and then thinking it would do to tell the truth in this situation, since Tom from the future had always been good at detecting his lies, why wouldn't this one be good at that also? "I actually haven't had the chance to get any money yet, I'm also alone, ran away from my bastard parents."

Though it was sort of a lie, it wasn't a big one and it had obviously slipped past Tom's radar of lie detecting. Harry smiled at him, fakely albeit it and Tom melted; _well good to know that when I was younger I had lots of charm, wonder when I lost that. _Harry thought and almost smirked, fortunately for him he stopped himself and Tom clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, I can show yer to the bank, unless ye' want to wait out the storm, I'd be happy to host ye' if you promise to pay afterwards," he said kindly and Harry smiled at him once again, nodding happily before getting up and moving to a table at the back. _Now's the time to start forming a plan, _Harry thought grudgingly, _I always hate making plans, Hermione was best at that. _

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered that Lucius Malfoy would still be alive, and vowed that the first chance he got Malfoy would say bye-bye to the light of day, at least before he had a chance to hurt Hermione in any way shape or form. _You're getting of track Harry, think of a plan, if you really have been somehow transported back in the past then that means you'll probably have to go to Hogwarts and re-do everything, and factoring in that in this time Albus is alive, you'll have an old manipulative fart breathing down you're back. _Harry snorted softly at that thought and looked around warily hoping no one had heard, he didn't want to already be categorized under insane he only just got here. _That means Quirrelmort will be alive, the basilisk will be alive and stupid old Peter Pettigrew will be alive. _He smiled ferally to himself at the thought of dear old Peter Pettigrews fate, the poor thing was ripped to shreds then fed to Remus when he was in a werewolf frenzy, of course Harry never told Remus that he ate one of his former best friends but it was still a laugh.

"Hey youngster, mind if I sit here," A tall man with spectacles and a briefcase says from behind Harry, he nods and looks the man over a few times as he sits down and opens the briefcase. Pulling out a few sheets the man proceeds to grab a quill and start working on something or other, Harry already bored looked away and drifted back into his thoughts. _So, if I can somehow stay off of Hogwarts radar and go there as someone else I might have a better chance of doing all the things I need to do and maybe even completing them before Albus smells any trouble. But, then if I do go there as someone else and old dumbles does find out that I'm really Harry Potter, that would give him a huge advantage over me, and the fact that I couldn't use the press as a way out of it might diminish that idea. But if I do go as Harry Potter and dumbles decides to pull his whole, I'm a nice old man, not perverted at all, you cant rust me act I would have an advantage. Both decisions really depend on how stupid or how smart Dumbles really is. _

"I really need some paper," Harry mumbles out loud before he can stop himself he look up sheepishly at the man beside him, but he only smiles and shakes his head.

"Here," he says and hands harry a quill, ink and a few pieces of surprisingly enough, muggle paper. _I always wondered why Hogwarts asked for parchment other then those easy to find notebooks that you can buy in a dollarama. I guess it would be because of the purebloods and their conceited views on all things muggle, which was a bit stupid because in my real time I know for a fact they loved to use guns. _

"Thank you so much mr. um…" Harry says sheepishly again, his reasoning for that is he should keep up appearances, to others he looks the helpless 11 years old who walked into a bar alone. To him, he was a dangerous cretin with a nasty sense of humour and no emotions worth showing.

"Darcy, Greg Darcy," he says and holds out a hand, Harry looks at it for a second before moving his own hand into Greg's, he wasn't very used to casual touching, since in the military unless you were killing someone or comforting you never touched anyone. They shook fiercely for a second, before greg dropped Harry's hand and adjusted his spectacles looking down at him. "Whats you're name?"

_Hmm, good question, should I tell him my real name or make up a name? Eh why not try out my lying skills? "_Derman Derp," he says, shoving down the giggles that threaten to escape him, they probably would have been hysterical either way. The man looks at him for a second, but seeing Harry was completely serious (not) he raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Derman," he says and then they were quiet again, Harry trying not to laugh and greg absorbed in the divorce papers sitting in front of him.

Derman Derp. He'd use that again.


	4. Chapter 3

**NAME: Do I HAVE to redo EVERYTHING?**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter has lost everything, everyone, and now he's lost even his mind. At least thats what he thinks when he wakes up in his 11 year old body. Follow Harry as he re-writes everything, with a snarky attitude, a bloody past and a murderous side. **

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: WritingIsTherapy, or WIT**

**MAIN CHARACTER: Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

'Harry, do you know where you go when you die?'

'No, where?'

'You disappear, you become nothing. But I think you already knew that, is that why you keep up this meaningless thing you call life? Because you don't want to become nothing?'

'Maybe.' –from chapter twenty of my book

Dream/

If you had told Harry Potter when he was 11 that by the age of 20 he would no longer be a nice young boy with a saving people thing, but a psycho with no one he loves still alive. He would have laughed and told you that wasn't possible, that he would never hurt a fly. Maybe if you had told him that it would have changed things, but unfortunately no one did.

You see Harry Potter slowly started to go down the path of madness in his fifth year, right after his godfather Sirius Black was killed. He started to become withdrawn, and only care about one thing, Bellatrix Lestrange. He went after her with only one purpose in his still childish mind, kill and eradicate the evidence. Because though people would have you believe he was a nice young man but still not the sharpest tool in the box, he was really the opposite. It just took that little nudge, that tiny little bump that would send him down the hallways of his mind, and to the realization that he was more intelligent than anyone could have imagined.

Because he was actually more intelligent then his best friend Hermione Granger, he was also more powerful then he ever realized. But with realization came consequences, and he realized he couldn't fight the war on childish whims, or luck. So he began to plan the deaths of every death eater he knew of, starting with Bellatrix Lestrange, who would die the most painful death of all. He executed each one perfectly too, leaving no trace that it may have been him behind, and he got away with it.

For a while that is.

For though he was a very intelligent young man, Albus Dumbledore had experience with the making of 'dark lords' and he noticed the change in his prize pupil, the one that would defeat the dark lord, the one that would bring peace to the land. He noticed the changes, no matter how subtle they were, he became withdrawn, only participating when asked, not speaking as much to his friends. Albus Dumbledore saw the signs, the signs that maybe Harry wasn't as pure as they thought, that maybe he was going down the wrong path. But oh how he tried to ignore the feeling that something was going terribly wrong.

And he did for a while.

That is until he walked in on young Harry covered in blood talking to himself in front of a sink, his hands were scared and for some reason his eyes seemed alive. More alive then Albus had seen them in a long time, and this scared him. He had run away, no matter how weak that sounds, Albus Dumbledore had been afraid and he had ran. Maybe for the first time in his life too.

For Harry Potter had become in-human, no that's not the word, he had become a monster.

But Albus could only watch, because though Harry was becoming a Monster, he wasn't doing damage to the light. He watched as the death eaters were picked off one by one, and as Harry became more and more dark. Whenever he walked by Harry or decided he'd try to talk to him, the presence of evil would chill him to the bone and he'd skitter off, not wanting to face the thing he knew was something he helped create. Albus Dumbledore had made one of the biggest mistakes in his life, and he would pay for it dearly, that he was sure of.

End Dream/

Albus Dumbledore was a fairly simple man. He indulged in basic needs, and he had his hopes and dreams.

He enjoyed life, but he had made a few mistakes that haunted him still to this day. So naturally when he awoke one morning from a nightmare of the young Harry Potter that he had yet to meet, he was obviously worried. Though he did not know what the dream was about it made him shiver whenever the thought of it entered his mind, he tried not to think too hard on it though since he barely even knew the young boy. Actually if he was to be fair to himself, he didn't know anything about Harry James Potter, all he knew was that he would be getting his Hogwarts acceptance letter soon.

He sat down in his large chair leaning back, hands steepled and face thoughtful, he hadn't once checked up on young Harry and maybe he ought to have. _I wonder how the dear boy is doing, _he thought and looked at his familiar Fawkes, for some reason the phoenix looked troubled, at least as much as a phoenix or any bird for that matter can. In Dumbledore's books that was not a good sign, and so it was with a heavy heart and a sense of foreboding that he decided to go check on Harry.

Meanwhile in the leaky cauldron, the young man who had been occupying the headmaster's thoughts for the whole morning had awoken from a dreamless sleep. He slowly rose out of the small bed that Tom had put him in and looked around, he had been told the storm may continue all through the night so Tom being the kind hearted soul he was decided he'd put Harry up. He couldn't help but crack a small smile, Tom had been one of the last who had even given Harry the time of day near the end. Too bad he was killed in one of those blasted Death Eater raids when he was spotted hosting Harry, _hmm, I played a part in lots of deaths, didn't I? _He thought bitterly and shook his head, not wanting to dwell on what was now the past, because this time if he had any say in how things would be going, Tom would not die, nor would Ginny, Hermione or Ron.

_I wonder how the old coots doing._ Harry thought, Dumbledore had died along with all the others but now he was probably alive again, so poor Harry would have to suffer through the manipulation and half lies for another sixteen years again. _Poor me my ass, I can't blame old Dumbles for anything, he was as much a prisoner of war as I was. _He thought a bit bitterly again, though he shook it from his mind when a soft knock was heard from the hallway.

"Yes?" he called out, and a little grunt from the other side alerted him that it was Tom wanting in, probably to take him to Gringotts. Harry walked over to the door and plastered a fake smile onto his still young and innocent face. He then proceeded to open the door and revealed of course Tom, which was no surprise, the surprise though was that behind him stood Albus Dumbledore himself. He was clad in the normal garb that mental wizards usually wore, a sparkly robe with half moons and stars twinkling all over it, he also wore the pointed hat to match it.

"This man here's name is Albus Dumbledore, he says he needs to speak to ye' Derman," said Tom and his eyes turned a bit fierce, Harry had a feeling for some reason he'd been caught in a lie and Tom hated people who lied. "He also says ye' names not Derman, its actually Harry Potter, now that's funny isn't it, cuz last night I could have sworn you didn't sport that old scar."

Harry cursed inwardly at his stupidity, of course this time around Dumbledore would figure he needed a personal visit, the stupid meddling old coot. But instead of scowling and slamming the door in their faces like he wanted too, he smiled sheepishly and looked at the floor leaving a space open so Albus could walk in. Which Albus proceeded to do, and if Harry had been in the future and thought that this Albus was the one from his time, he would have sworn that he walked in pompously, even winking in Harry's direction.

'_The nerve,' _he'd have said and Albus would laugh, and tell him he had to lighten up or everything would go to shit. Of course by that point Albus had long given up on Harry and it had gone to shit a long time ago, but to hand it to the old coot he was always supportive. Though he never did hint to the fact that he had known of Harry's little escapades to the death munchers. Maybe he wanted to keep up the pretense that everything was normal, and Harry wasn't slowly slipping into madness. God knows Harry himself probably helped up hold that stupidly false hope that maybe this was all a bad dream and that Albus really didn't know about him, and that he hadn't actually done those things.

Of course he had to give up that hopeless thought when the ministry started to try and capture him, wanting to sculpt him into an even better weapon then Albus could have ever hoped to achieve. But by the time he even considered joining the ministry's stupid forces, it had fallen to good old Moldy Shorts, and was run by Death Munchers. Harry probably wouldn't be surprised if good old Moldy shorts himself wanted to recruit him by that point, because he was the perfect assassin.

Harry almost snorted at the thought of him ever joining forces with the Death Munchers and Moldy Shorts. He was insane, but not that insane.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, yanking Harry out of his thoughts, he looked up sheepishly and smiled.

"Uh, sorry didn't catch that," he said and Dumbledore smiled back, though he could see it was strained, _aah I see we both have our secrets Dumbles. _Harry thought, because he'd seen that look before in Dumbledore's eyes, the look that meant he was worried, but he didn't know why.

"I was asking if you'd received you're Hogwarts acceptance letter yet, seeing as you're already on you're way to Diagon Alley," asked the old man, his piercing blue eyes staring right through Harry it seemed. _Maybe he can see my soul, _he thought sarcastically and suddenly felt chilled at the thought, _dear god what if he can? _

"No, I haven't yet Mister Dumbledore, but I thought I'd come to the alley sooner then later so I could maybe guess at what I needed and escape the people wanting an autograph from Harry Potter," he said and smiled again, _weren't expecting that were you old man. _He thought happily, it was always fun to get one over on the Headmaster, even if it was a guilty pleasure.

"Oh, Harry dear I would have sended someone to come and get you if you had only owled me," said Dumbles casually and Harry scowled inwardly, this of course was a test. Albus knew he wouldn't have been told much of the wizarding world, and he also knew that he did not have an owl. But if he was so knowledgeable then why didn't he have an owl? _Stupid, _Harry thought. _It was stupid to say that, you idiot. _

"Oh, I don't have an owl yet Mister, the muggles who raised me were pretty vague, only telling me that a place called Diagon alley was located behind the Leaky cauldron, so I found my way down here," I say slyly, thinking at the moment that this would be the best explanation. Dumbles was smart, but he usually didn't know when Harry was lying or not, so maybe this little lie had flown over his old head.

"Hmm, well I'm sorry that I didn't come to you myself before, but I can always take you to Diagon Alley and help you buy you're stuff," said Albus, and he smiled at him his eyes twinkling merrily. _Damnit, that stupid old fart. _Harry could barely control himself from scowling in a very un-11-year-old way.

"I don't think that will be necessary Mister Dumbledore, you see I don't really know you all too well and so I think I'd like to find my own way through Diagon alley. You understand, right?" Harry asked, and couldn't help but chuckle evilly as the twinkle died from Albus's too blue to eb normal eyes.

"Well, yes I understand, but I can't allow an 11 year old to go wandering the streets alone can I?" Dumbles asked.

"Could Tom help me? I trust him," Harry said, looking a bit triumphant when Albus sighed and nodded his head, Tom was grinning now and Harry knew he'd been forgiven for the lie.

_Hmm, I wonder how Darcy's day is going so far. _Harry idly thought as Tom lead him through the doors and down the path towards the wall Harry knew would lead to Diagon Alley.

Darcy himself was just wondering the same thing about Harry.

A/N: How was that guys? I'm sorry it took so long to upload, but I haven't been feeling in the writing mood for awhile so I had to give it a rest, anyways please R&R cause that makes me write more


	5. Chapter 4

**NAME: Do I HAVE to redo EVERYTHING?**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter has lost everything, everyone, and now he's lost even his mind. At least thats what he thinks when he wakes up in his 11 year old body. Follow Harry as he re-writes everything, with a snarky attitude, a bloody past and a murderous side. **

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: WritingIsTherapy, or WIT**

**MAIN CHARACTER: Harry Potter**

**Enjoy!**

"You've become a monster, a monster that waits and listens until its ready to strike."

"So I'm a bit like a wolf in sheeps clothing then?"

"Exactly."

-From chapter twenty of another story I was working on

Chapter 4

Harry Potter was worried.

As much as he'd like to tell anyone else other wise, he was god damned worried. He wasn't even sure why he was worried, but for some reason he had a gut feeling that everything would go wrong today. That something beyond his control would spiral out into existence and he'd be left to bloody well fix it like usual. It's almost scary how right he was.

Everything was going well with Tom and his shopping, they were able to take out a fair amount of money from his vaults though for some reason the goblins were almost smiling like they knew something. To be honest Harry wouldn't be surprised if they did know more then they were supposed to, it was almost impossible to get one up on a goblin, and that was just for the simple reason that they had lots of connections.

Harry had always really liked the goblins, though they were a bit creepy at times. Anyways back on track, Gringotts was good, getting his supplies for potions, transfiguration and all those other boring classes he'd have to re do went by uneventful. But while they were nearing Olivanders, well that's when the gut feeling started.

Maybe it was because in his time the brother wand of Moldy warts wasn't actually his and he knew that both Olivander and Dumbles would be expecting for him to have that wand. If his real wand was there and it wanted for him to have it then unfortunately it would probably zip out of olivanders stupid wooded boxes.

For some reason his wand seemed to have a mind of its own.

/Flashback

_They had just finished a death muncher raid and he was exhausted out of his mind, Draco was sitting beside him panting heavily. _

"_Potter, that was one hell of a fight," Draco had said panting beside him like a dog. Harry grinned at him madly and closed his eyes nodding. _

"_Of course Draco, what did you think it would be, heaven?" he had asked sarcastically, but for some reason no accompanying snort of amusement followed, he looked over curiously wondering why Draco was so silent. _

_A death eater was standing behind them both and Draco was staring lifelessly ahead his hand clenched around the wand he held. Harry's wand suddenly was in the air and shooting an avade kedavra curse the colour of the purest green. _

_Harry had done nothing except want the one who killed his friend dead, his wand had done the trick for him._

/End flashback

_God damnit Harry shut youre stupid mind up and get this done with, you don't want to be stuck in a memory when meeting Olivander. _He shook himself mentally and glared at the ground ignoring Tom's carefully guarded gaze of concern his way.

_What a strange boy._

Olivanders shop was exactly how he remembered it.

Not one thing had changed and it made the bundle of nerves in Harrys stomach lift just a bit, he looked around knowing Olivander would eventually surface from the depths of his shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I'd wondered when you'd come, looking for a wand?" Olivander said silkily from behind him and he felt himself jump like a scared cat, _god damn Olivander always was the only one able to sneak up behind me. _

"Erm, yes," Harry said and then suddenly he could feel his wand calling for him and his hand clenched at his side.

The next thing he knew fifty boxes of wands were flying from the shelf and coming at him like an angry pack of dogs.

_Damn, if I had this effect on girls it wouldn't be so bad._

Darcy had been having a tiresome day.

Firstly his client had bailed on him deciding to switch lawyers to madam bones, and secondly he still hadn't seen hide or tail of the young man who went by the name of Derman Derp.

He knew of course that it was a fake name, and it intrigued him why the young boy would even want to hide his identity. _There is something strange about that boy and I intend to find out what, and besides he is good company, its not every day you find a child who is able to have a civilized conversation._

The wands landed in a heap on one Harry Potter, and he could just imagine how Olivander and Tom's jaws were dropping at this exact moment. _And this is why I never walk into a wand shop without my own wand safely tucked by my side. _

"Erm, Mr. Olivander may I have some help?" He asked and knew his voice was probably very muffled from underneath the pile of boxes. A grunt of what he assumed was yes filtered its way around the tiny store and suddenly the boxes were all floating away and off him.

He stood up and dusted himself off grinning sheepishly at both men.

"Well, that was interesting," he said and Tom just chuckled softly.

"Yes it certainly was Mr. Potter, now lets see you want a wand but it may be a bit hard to figure out which one triggered the reaction like this," the old man said a bit surprised, and maybe a bit awed. Well, what could he say? Harry did have that effect on people.

_Heh, I can just see Hermione scolding me for even thinking that. _He thought and grinned to himself bitterly.

Suddenly the wand problem seemed like an annoyance and as he tried wand by wand and had each one snatched out of his hand he couldn't help but think he'd rather be in his own time.

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating in forever, I only just now was finally wanting to write more about harry potter, been a bit obsessed with other things such as Legend of Zelda and just life. **

**Anyways I'll try and update quicker next time, also I'm sorry I don't respond to you're reviews I just don't have time and bluuuh, just know I read every last one of them and enjoy them to no end, to be honest their what fuels me to write even more. **

**Bye, and see you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**NAME: Do I HAVE to redo EVERYTHING?**

**SUMMARY: Harry Potter has lost everything, everyone, and now he's lost even his mind. At least thats what he thinks when he wakes up in his 11 year old body. Follow Harry as he re-writes everything, with a snarky attitude, a bloody past and a murderous side. **

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: WritingIsTherapy, or WIT**

**MAIN CHARACTER: Harry Potter**

**A/N: I just watched Elfen Lied, an anime that is probably the most amazing thing I've ever watched. You should watch it, it's on youtube in English so its easy to get to and man is it ever good. If you like my story (gore and shit) then you'll like elfen lied, it's the perfect balance of gore, humour, and depression that to me is the best combination out there. Anyways my point is it inspired me to write a bit more of my fanfiction, I'm sorry if its been horrible so far, but I write fairly quickly and my thoughts go everywhere therefore it usually comes out as crap. But I am going to now go over it each time I write a new chapter and correct any mistakes that shouldn't be there. **

'Canta per me ne addio  
>Quel dolce suono<br>De' passati giorni  
>Mi sempre rammenta<p>

La vita dell'amore  
>Dilette del cor mio<br>O felice, tu anima mia  
>Canta adagio...'<p>

-Canta Per me From: Noir

Chapter 5

Harry Potter eventually did leave the wand shop.

And it was of course, with his beautiful wand snuggly fit in his hands. It was a breath of fresh air to have found it again, Olivander had been surprised that his wand hadn't been the brother of Voldemort's, but in the end he'd left the shop fairly happy. Tom was waiting outside with a look of pure impatience, and Harry could sympathize, he had been stuck out in the cold morning air for more then three hours.

"Finally, seriously kid, how long does it take to get a wand?" he asked once they were on the move and nearing Madam Malkin's shop. Harry looked ahead and smiled slightly, if he remembered correctly, this would be the first time he ever met Draco.

"I guess it took that long, sir," Harry responded and hear Tom snort from beside him.

"I like you're sense of humour, boy, you'll fit right in with the leaky cauldron crowd," Tom said, and they lapsed into silence, Harry contemplating Tom's words.

When they reached Madam Malkin's, the old lady came bustling out right away forcing him onto a dressing stand right away, magical tape measures zooming around. He looked to the side and, as expected, saw Draco. Memory's came flooding back and he must have stood there looking at him with his mouth gaping open like a fish longer then he expected to.

"Really, I know I am quite handsome, but you staring at me like that is quite undesirable," came the smooth voice that Harry had learned was natural to him. Shaking himself mentally he turned around abruptly and closed his eyes briefly willing the memory's of Draco to flee and scurry to recesses of his mind.

"Sorry, it's not everyday you see one of the Malfoy heirs though strutting around in a shop," Harry answered smoothly, hoping that it wouldn't insult him too much. In his time, Draco wouldn't give a care about Harry teasing him, but here it may be a different story.

And it was.

"Well, Mr.-Whats youre name? No matter, you couldn't be important if you didn't know how influential my father was in our society," his almost flustered but angry tone made Harry realize just how young Draco still was. "I'll have you know th-"

"I know, I know. Sorry, it was a joke, I was trying to make myself look better," he said, cutting Draco off mid sentence.

"Oh, well, you better be sorry," Draco said and looked at him oddly for a second. "What's youre name?"

"My name's Harry potter," Harry responded and cringed when a wild look appeared in Draco's eyes, now it his turn to feel uncomfortable under another's gaze.

"Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" he asked and Harry rolled his eyes muttering something about getting rid of his name.

"Yes, yes, the Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort, ya da ya da ya da," Harry replied with a sinking feeling in his gut, if this was how everyone had reacted the first time, he wondered how his younger self had survived. Stupid fame, and stupid baby powers, and hey just for shits and giggles, stupid Dumbles for not just saying he was the one who'd killed old moldy warts. "I'm really not that special, just because at age one my mother cast a spell on me that killed Voldemort and left her dead doesn't mean I'm some stupid hero come to rid the world of evil."

At least Draco had the nerve to look apologetic, realizing what he'd said was pretty stupid. I mean kids must have no brains at all, asking someone about the night their parents died or even obsessing about them is pretty dumb. Draco stayed silent for the rest of the time and when his father came in to take him home he only muttered a good bye leaving quickly.

The rest of his trip to Diagon Alley passed by un-eventfully, the only thing he really enjoyed was getting his old friend, Hedwig, back.

-LINEBREAKPARTEH-

Just before Harry and Tom entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry stopped and looked at Tom for a second.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone of my name," He said and Tom looked at him surprised, but in the end nodded his approval.

-Linebreak-

Harry sat down at the table he'd sat in last night and looked around the bar, thinking of his day.

_I could have handled the meeting with Draco better… but quite frankly its more then strange, seeing people that are supposed to be DEAD, alive and breathing who don't even remember me. I really am in the past, or at least in my past body, if they have no recollection of me whatsoever… But I should be dead, that death muncher shot me down. _

"Hello Derman."

Darcy's soft voice jolted him out of his thoughts and he looked up surprised but happy to see the older man once again.

"Hello Darcy, pleasure to see you again."

With those few words, the two talked until the bar was full, they did not know that because of this growing friendship, a tiny bit of hope was placed into an unseen watchers heart.

-LINEBREAK-

It was the first of September and Harry stood in front of the Hogwarts express close to breaking down from nervousness and just not getting on the train, finding a different way to get to hogwarts.

He would see Ron, and Hermione…

He didn't know if his mind could take that, seeing as he was already only functioning on a tedious thread of sanity. Lots had happened in the time span of a few months, Darcy had become a sort of friend and they were going to communicate through letters once he was in his school. They'd also worked out a plan of action to get him into a new home where he wouldn't have to worry about abuse or being controlled.

But the whole time he'd been dreading this day, and only because he'd see Ron and Hermione… He couldn't even factor in that Neville, Seamus and Dean would be there too.

So here he stood, in front of the train, trunk in his right hand, Hedwig on his left.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he grew determined and marched onto the train, straight towards the nearest empty compartment. Then sitting down he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, only to freeze when the compartment door slid open and Ron stood in the doorway looking sheepish, young and ALIVE. _I wonder if Darcy's having any luck with his day._

Darcy grabbed a jar of ink and looked down at the white sheet of parchment on his desk, then with a decisive look at it once again he began to write. His hands were shaking so bad that he could hardly focus on the paper, but still his hands moved and wrote.

_Dear Martha._

_Its been so long. I met a young boy and we've become friends of a sort, he reminds me of how Alex was before the accident. Remember how he always seemed older then his years? Well that's how this boy is, I don't know his real name, he keeps on insisting I use the alias he has given me but I have a feeling once I do know it I will kick myself for not guessing. _

_You're probably wondering why I have written this letter already, hoping I'll get to the point. _

_I can't keep doing this. _

_We've pretended far too long that we are happy and without pain, but I must see the truth and I know that we are both unhappy and long for better days. _

_Therefore I am saying goodbye_

**A/N: WOOH finished, my hand is cramping... I hope I haven't left anyone with questions and the ending will eventually be explained, Darcy is a very big character in the story. Also I'm sorry if this is horrible writing and that its confusing to follow. ANYNOODLES enjoy!**

**R&R and I'll give you a cheesecake and Llama! **


End file.
